Imperdonable !
by Patolome sama
Summary: Que pasaría si por accidente randy tomara los vinos antiguos del abuelo de nomi ? Que cosas perversas sucederán ? , NomixRandy , este fic es de chico x chico si no te gusta eres libre de irte .


IMPERDONABLE !

Es un 24 de diciembre , son las 8:30p.m , todas las calles están tranquilas , los arboles cubierto por nieve , era una noche perfecta ...un chico ojos azules y cabello morado , subió las escaleras del departamento y toco la puerta que tenia puesto el número 305 .

abrió la puerta - oh! Muchas gracias randy por venir y acompañarme hoy toda la noche , eehh espero que no lo tomes como una molestia - dijo un pelirrojo mientras resivia a su amigo .

\- Nunca lo tomaría una molestia , eres mi amigo , además MAÑANA ES NAVIDAD ! Y eso significa NOCHE DE CHICOS ! - sonrió de oreja a oreja - y howard ?

\- hoy no podrá venir , su familia preparó una cena muy importante y el no puede faltar , así que solo seremos tu y yo .

\- pobre de howard , el desteta mucho esas cosas .

\- jaja si ...- se acomodo en el sofá seguido de nomi y se dispusieron a charlar y jugar algunos de los videojuegos .  
( 9:45p.m )

\- tengo hambre - dijo brandy mientras abría una bolsa de frituras .

\- si quieres te preparó algo de comer ?

\- no gracias , con la bolsa de papitas estoy bien .

\- randy te conozco muy bien , después a media noche vas andar deabulando buscando comida - lo miro con una cara de seriedad .

\- No te preocupes , te prometo que no lo haré ...eeh ...tienes algo de beber ?

\- no comprastes bebidas ?

\- nop , es que no me alcanzo el dinero - dijo mientras posaba sus brazos tras su cabeza .

\- Pero si te alcanzo el dinero para comprar 20 bolsas de frituras , 10 paquetes de galleta y 8 chocolates ...

El pelimorado solo se quedo callado con una sonrisa Abobada .

\- nomi lo miro con una mirada seria - * suspiro * okey , voy a ver que tengo ...

\- sonrió - si quieres te puedo ayudar ?

\- claro , siempre y cuando no desórdenes nada .

\- Entendido ! - este se puso de pie y empezó a buscar en los chineros de la casa .

Unos minutos después de buscar por toda la casa

\- sabes que ! , mejor iré a comprar una bebidas a la tienda de la gasolinera - dijo nomi cruzándose de brazos .

\- eeh ...okey , pero ten cuidado - agarro el control remoto y encendió el televisor .

\- No me tardo ! - dio un portazo y salio de la casa .

\- Bye ! - miro a su alrededor - ...ahora que me acuerdo , no revisamos el ático - se dirijo al ático , abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras , adentro este estaba un poco oscuro , apretó el el pequeño interruptor a la derecha de el para encender la luz - Ooh! Nunca había venido a esta parte del departamento de nomi - su mirada se fijo en una caja que contenía unas botellas adentro - BEBIDAS ! - agarro una de las botellas y la abrió para luego tomar un poco pero al sentir el sabor amargo de este provoco que Randy hiciera una mueca - *escupió * WAKALA! Que es esto ! , Veneno ? ( 10:10p.m)

\- Randy ! Ya llegue ! - puso llave a la puerta de entrada - EH ...Randy ? Escucho un ruido que provenía de el ático - Randy ? Que haces arriba ? - Nomi quedo en shock al ver a randy bajando con un cierto paso torpe y en mano la botella que había tomado hace unos minutos , nomi dejo caer al suelo la bolsa de compras - NO , NO, NO ! Dime que no has tomado ! - camino dirijiendose a randy , randy al estar a pocos escalones se resvalo provocando que cayera sobre nomi y como era de esperarse el pelirrojo soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir el peso de su amigo sobre su cuerpo .  
\- Ya Basta ! Quita - fue interrumpido por los labios del pelo morado , quien en un modo torpe se lo planto , nomi puso sus manos sobre el pecho de este tratando de empujarlo para que se apartara , lo cual logro conseguirlo y corto el beso .

\- QUE TE PASA !? - dijo nomi completamente sonrojado , para fijar luego su vista a la de randy , ya que este lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa ladina .

\- Te ves muy lindo sonrojado - esas palabras salieron de los labios de randy con una mirada picara , haciendo que nomi se sonrojara mas que antes .

\- Randy Cunningham ! Te exijo que salgas de mi casa ! - fruncio el ceño y señalo la puerta , queriendo decir que se fuera .

\- Lo siento ...- sujeto con fuerza las muñecas de nomi sobre el suelo y se subió encima de la cintura del pelirrojo para que no tratara de hacer algún movimiento - ...pero no me iré hasta que te haga mio - dijo randy con una mirada atrevida Nomi abrió los ojos como platos al volver a sentir los cálidos labios de su amigo sobre los suyos , pero esta ves pudo sentir como la lengua de su amigo entraba a su boca , podía sentir como su húmeda lengua jugueteaba con la suya , intento liberarse pero randy no se lo permitía , el pelimorado corto el beso pero había aun había un hilo de saliba que aun los unía , randy bajo hasta su cuello donde empezó a besar y lamerlo , nomi al sentir esto soltó un pequeño gemido haciendo que su amigo ( en esta parte me refiero a randy no su "amiguito " ) se excitara e hiciera que metiera su mano debajo de la remera verde que llevaba puesta el , podía sentir como randy acariciaba su pecho , sus queridos botones que se encontraban ahí .

\- R- Randy ! Detente ...aaah...somos hombres , no podemos hacer este tipo de cosas ...BASTA! - dijo nomi entre gemidos , esto era nuevo para el y no sabia como controlarlo .

\- Quien dijo que dos chicos no pueden hacer este tipo de cosas ! ? , yo lo estoy disfrutando , y por tu cara sonrojada y tus gemidos se que tu también lo estas disfrutando..- en el rostro del pelimorado se podía apreciar una mirada maliciosa y perversa , nomi nunca había visto este lado perverso de randy , el solamente conocía al gracioso , tonto randy de mirada agradable , que siempre estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro , no una mirada perversa y maliciosa.

\- Te daré lo que quieras si me dejas libre y te vas !

\- Pero yo no quiero nada ...solamente hacerte mio , siempre espere este momento ! Tu siempre me gustastes y nunca pude decirte lo que en realidad sentía por ti ...yo...te amo ...pero tenia miedo de que me vieras como un bicho raro y me despreciaras , que ya no fueras más ...mi amigo ...y por eso nunca te lo dije ...- lagrimas bajaban del rostro de randy , su cara estaba roja , pero no por excitación sino por nervios , suma manos temblaban , tenia miedo de dejar de ser amigo de nomi , de que este lo rechazara . Soltó las muñecas de nomi y se bajo de su cintura y se sentó a la par de el cubriendose con ambas manos el rostro para que nomi no lo viera llorar .

\- randy ...- el pelirrojo no podía creer lo que había escuchado , randy lo amaba ..., no sabia que responder , como reaccionar , no le gustaba ver a randy triste , no le gustaba verlo sufrir , a nadie le gusta ver a sus mejores amigos sufrir , pero tenia que admitirlo el sentía tambien algo mas que amistad por randy pero nunca le dio importancia , acaso lo que sentía era también amor ? , su corazón latía muy rápido y no quería ver sufrir a su amigo .  
Se acerco a randy y lo abrazo , randy estaba sorprendido , no sabia como reaccionar , quito las manos del rostro y se seco las lágrimas de los ojos .

\- nomi...seguiremos siendo amigos ? - pregunto nervioso el pelimorado .  
\- no quieres intentar a ver si lo nuestro funciona ? - susurro en el oído nomi a su amigo , las palabras de este hicieron que randy se sonrojara y se lanzara sobre nomi abrazandolode alegría , esta ves surgieron lágrimas del pelimorado pero no de tristeza si no de alegría .

\- SI ! ...si quiero intentar ...- nomi acostó sobre el suelo a randy y se puso encima ( sobre ) el y planto sus labios sobre los del pelimorado , que este lo acepto con ternura ...  
( 25 de diciembre ) ( 06:15a.m )

la luz empezaba a resplandecer sobre la ventana que se encontraba en cierta habitación , un chico pelimorado abría los ojos tratando de acomodarse a la luz que lo segaba , pero a los pocos segundos se acostumbro .

\- * bostezo * buenos días nomi ...espera, que paso anoche ? Como llegue a la cama ? ...QUE HAGO DURMIENDO CONTIGO! ?!- dijo alarmado , no podía recordar que paso anoche después que subió al ático y para mas , no sabia que hacia desnudo sin nada en una cama con nomi , acaso el...lo hizo con ...nomi ? , su rostro se volvió completamente sonrojado con solo pensarlo . Nomi al escuchar tanto alboroto se despertó .

\- * bostezo * buenos días randy , ya es 25 ? Feliz navidad cunningham . - sonrió .

\- nada de feliz navidad ! Que sucedió anoche ! ?

\- estabas ebrio y tratastes de violarme ...

\- QUEEE! Enserio trate de hacer eso ! Lo siento tanto ! - dijo totalmente apenado .

\- también ...me dijistes lo que sentías por mi ...

Randy al escuchar esto entro es shock , acaso fue tan tonto en confesarle lo que sentía , si perdía a nomi para siempre nunca se lo perdonaría , además de tratar de violarlo , en que rayos estaba pensando .

\- nomi...yo..lo siento ...- lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro - yo..yo...yo...- se cubrió la cara con ambas manos , estaba totalmente apenado , por su culpa nomi lo vera como un bicho raro , pero sus lágrimas se detuvieron al sentir los cálidos labios de su amigo sobre los de el , no entendía lo que sucedía pero acepto , el beso fue largo y apasionado Pero tuvieron que cortarlo por falta de respiración .

\- nomi...

\- no te preocupes , siempre seremos amigos , además no te acuerdas ? Ya somos pareja .- sonrió

\- Pero que !? Como es que sucedió todo esto !? Que paso !? Porque estamos desnudos !? No te quedes callado ! Cuéntamelo !

\- Jajaja*río * okey , okey , te lo contare ...

FIN 3

Espero que les haiga gustado ^u^ , y comenten por favor seres inocentes de dios , ya que al leer sus comentarios me inspira a escribir mas . además quiero agradecerle a Alichan1234 que me ayudo en unas partes y agradecerle también por hacerme la imagen de other ^u^ , eso es todo , Sayonara ! 


End file.
